PONYZOMBIA
by LightBolt
Summary: "la enfermedad se ha exparsido, todo esta perdido, ya no se puede ver a nadie circular normalmente sin estar armado, esta todo mal...muy mal" - el creador de la enfermedad, escrito en una hoja de papel dejada en el cesped del bosque everfree


**PONYZOMBIA**

**CAPITULO 1: RECUERDOS**

TwilightSparkle:

"sobrevivir…es lo único que se hace ahora, desde aquel inesperado día todo cambio, fue tan inesperado…a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué no hicimos nada? ¿En verdad éramos tan débiles de mente como para no matar? No sé si esa fue la culpa de todo esto, debimos encontrar una cura, pero no había tiempo, ese día…todos corrían, nadie quería quedarse ni en sus casas, y como siempre, culparon de todo a sus gobernantes, como si yo, twilight sparkle les respondiera a todas sus preguntas, pero ya lo veía venir, sabía que me atacarían primero por ser la princesa, era obvio, estaban desesperados, poco a poco, ponyville se volvió un pueblo de infectados, antes se decía que era un lugar seguro, por eso vinieron tantos ponies de distintas partes, lamento haberlos defraudado, aunque sé que no fue mi culpa…pero…algo queda, siempre queda algo"

-nada nuevo hoy…como siempre-dijo twilight para luego guardar sus binoculares

Como desearía que todas mis amigas vuelvan a ser las de antes, ya no es lo mismo…espero no se haya armado un lio de infectados en el campamento, espero que no les haya pasado nada

Pinkamena:

Ella estaba sentada en un tronco, viendo al cielo, como si este le respondiera todas sus incognitas

"creo que ya no soportaría hora mi forma de ser de antes, era tan extrovertida, ahora ni me soporto así, es más, ya no soy asi, solo tengo que sobrevivir, adoro matar a esos infectados, pero…a aquel tipoque no pude…aquel que le hizo daño a fluttershy, debí castrarlo, el maldito sigue vivo de mucha suerte…pero fluttershy…"

2 MESES ANTES DE HACER EL CAMPAMENTO…

-oye, esta planta es algo rara-dijo fluttershy

-será mejor no tocarla- dijo pinkamena, fluttershy le hizo caso, no se quería arriesgar

Las 2 estaban en busca de algo vital, comida, y si fuese posible, algo de ramas para hacer una fogata, fueron mandadas por twilight ya que ella estaba a cargo, por ser una princesa, sus amigas confiaban en ella, pero ya no mostraban emoción alguna, pero siempre estaban alerta de cualquier cosa

Aunque pinkamena ya dominaba el asesinato a infectados, también lo hacía con aquellos que tuvieran malas intenciones en contra de ellas o de los demás, pero fluttershy, ella seguía teniendo miedo de esas cosas, no tenía valor para matar aun, por eso, paso lo que paso

*ssss* *ssss* se escucho a lo lejos, pero ellas lo escucharon claro

-mantente alerta- dijo pinkamena

Fluttershy estaba asustada, seguía siéndolo

-MIRA¡ -dijo a lo lejos algún un desconocido con su compañero

-jodanse- murmuro pinkamena- corramos – exclamo a fluttershy

Eran dos ponies macho por lo que escucharon, ambas corrían cruzando ramas y árboles caídos y sin hojas, no dejaban de correr por nada, ¿Por qué corrían? Había que cerciorarse de que no fueran forasteros que solo quisieran robar lo que tenían, pero pinkamena solo llevaba un cuchillo pequeño, fluttershy no llevaba nada, estas se aseguraban de alejarse del grupo porque si estos 2 intrusos salían con vida, volverían tarde o temprano

Los desconocidos no exclamaban nada como "espera" o "queremos hablar" esas palabras son símbolo de que no son malos, pero no hay que confiarse.

Como no dijeron nada, se dedujo lo inesperado, que eran ladrones, o tal vez algo peor

-quédate aquí- dijo pinkamena a fluttershy, ella solo hizo caso sin decir nada

Pinkamena dio vuelta para matar a sangre fría a los 2 malditos, pero estos se dieron cuenta, se separaron uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha y se separaron, pinkamena siguió al de la derecha sin pensarlo

Una vez este se detuvo, se escondió detrás de un árbol, parecía que sabía que lo habían perseguido, pinkamena saco su cuchillo, se puso en frente del árbol…esperando a que uno ceda para atacar y contra atacar, el momento era silencioso, pero estaban alerta al mínimo movimiento

Como ninguno cedía, pinkamena lanzo una rama que estaba a su lado, lo lanzo al costado del que se escondió y…bravo, este salió con un golpazo para el lado donde lanzo la rama, obviamente había caído, se dio cuenta muy tarde, y pinkamena le había arrojado el cuchillo directo al ojo, el cual sangro desesperadamente, pero murió al instante

-bastardo…- le dijo pinkamena mientras sacaba el cuchillo de su ojo

-lo lograste- dijo fluttershy que había seguido a pinkamena sin que se diera cuenta

-TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS- Grito pinkamena, fluttershy solo se oculto entre su melena, acto de no decir sus razones

-t-tenía miedo- pero aun así, lo dijo

-podías haber muerto- dijo ya algo tranquila

Fluttershy solo alzo la vista viendo directamente hacia su amiga, estaba asombrada, parecía que quería decir algo, pero como siempre, no lo hace, ojala lo hubiese echo

-que quieres ahora-exclamo pinkamena, pero esta fue golpeada por una roca que le vino de atrás dejándola mareada y casi en el suelo, era el otro tipo, que faltaba eliminar

Ella estaba herida y se arrepentía de ser tan débil, vio rápidamente a su amiga que solo estaba llorando y viendo aquel desastre, el tipo le quito el cuchillo a pinkamena y la dejo inconsciente dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el mago de este

15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…

"¿Por qué no me mato pudiéndolo hacer? ¿Acaso es una muy mala broma muy bien jugada? Jeje…bromas, recuerdo esos momentos con rainbow, desearía poder hacer lo mismo, pero ahora que lo pienso…en la realidad en que estamos, eso sería imposible, todo está jodido, solo hay que matar…vamos…levántate"

Pinkamena se había despertado aun siendo consciente de lo que tenía que hacer, y era matar al que la golpeo, a la derecha de pinkamena, estaba el tipo que ella aun no reconocía por recobrar la vista, al hacerlo, vio con algo espeluznante y que le cambiaria la forma de pensar

Estaba fluttershy recostada en la base de un árbol ya talado, con la cara sangrando y llorando de pena e incapacidad, estaba siendo violada

Pinkamena reacciono rápidamente y le dio un golpazo en la espalda al tipo, dejándolo sin aire e inmóvil, acto seguido, lo volteo boca arriba y lo estuvo golpeando en la cara repetidas veces hasta que vio el cuchillo, el cual lo agarro y se lo incrusto en el estomago, y se detuvo

-por favor, ya no, YA NO MAS VIOLENCIA¡…- grito fluttershy ya que no soportaba todo esto, aun era débil de mente, y estaba algo asustada por el momento en que la violaron, poco a poco le haría un daño psicológico, apenas pudo pararse de tanto terror que sufrió en aquel momento

-NO VOY A PERDONAR AL MALDITO QUE TE VIOLO¡-dijo la pony rosa, para seguir apuñalándolo en la cara, este aun seguía vivo de milagro

-AHHH¡- grito fluttershy al ver que su atrás había un infectado que tenia cocida la boca, ninguna de las dos había visto a un infectado así, la pregunta era ¿Quién lo habría hecho y para qué? Pero eso no importaba ahora

Pinkamena dejo al tipo tirado, le saco el cuchillo del estomago y se fue a donde el infectado para acabar con él y salvar a su amiga, primero le partió el cuello dejando chorrear sangre a montones, luego le corto la cabeza con el cuchillo, para matarlo sin más esfuerzo, al terminar, vio que venían mas y mas de la misma dirección, se les podía oir rugir y aproximarse

-vámonos- dijo pinkamena, a lo cual fluttershy asintió, dejando al desconocido pony en el lugar, para que se lo comieran o infectaran

EN EL PRESENTE:

Ya ni sé que decirle, o que fue mi culpa o…o preguntarle si está embarazada o no…

Rainbow Dash:

*intentando hacer una fogata*

"a veces creo que esto es culpa nuestra y no de las princesas, ellas están para ayudar al reino y no para destruirlo, ¿Por qué algunos ponies pensaban que ellas eran culpables de todo esto? ¿le echan la culpa después de todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, solo intentando proteger…ellas nunca nos pidieron algo a cambio

Esta epidemia me ha cambiado, yo solía ser competitiva y alegre, ahora solo no me importa, solo quiero sobrevivir, confío en mis amigas, pero mi mente me dice que siempre hay alguien allí afuera que no conocemos que quiere tomar el control de todo, para jodernos mas de lo que estamos, recuerdo que todas éramos buenas amigas, ahora ya ni nos saludamos, estamos siempre sin expresión en el rostro, sin importarnos nada más que nosotras mismas y nuestras vidas, ahora esta rutina nos va a matar, a veces desearía a gritos que nada de esto hubiese pasado, ahora…¿de quién sería la culpa?

*se enciende la fogata*

"ojala este fuego duremás tiempo, raramente me vienen estas ganas de volver a ponyville"

*mira el fuego*

"no tengo idea de a quien echarle la culpa de todo esto…tal vez seamos nosotros, como puede que no, recuerdo que antes de estar aquí estaba apasionada con los wonderbolts, me pregunto, ¿Dónde estarán ahora? Ningún infectado los podría alcanzar, hace tiempo salió una noticia en la cual se decía que los infectados podían volar, no a largas distancias, pero se podían, otro diario desmintió eso, dejando a todo el ecuestria en duda, pero si se había confirmado que no usaban magia, su capacidad era solo la de alimentarse mas no concentrarse, yo puedo volar y salvarme de cualquier ataque que se nos venga, pero…¿y mis amigas?, yo fui a buscar a applejack apenas vi que esto empezó, recuerdo que estaba en el hospital, al frente de ella, una horda de estos demonios, y la otra pony…no sé si abre hecho lo correcto

EN EL HOSPITAL, DIA DE LA EXPARSION DE LA ENFERMEDAD EN PONYVILLE:

-DEJAME, TU SAL DE AQUÍ- dijo la enfermera

-NO, TE CONTAGIARAN- dijo rainbow, no quería verla morir

-hazlo, es mi elección, no tuya, VETE, TU PUEDES VOLAR, YO TENGO QUE HACER UNAS COSAS- se habían parado a discutirlo, o al menos rainbow, que desearía que esta pony dejara de ser tan terca y que le diga las razones por las cuales no puede salir, solo siguieron

Ahora Ambas estaban corriendo por el pasillo esperando ver una salida, el primer y segundo estaba lleno de zombies, estaban tras ellas, hasta que…dieron con una habitación en la que solo estaba la cama y encima de ella un bisturí, solo el espejo con el brazo de un infectado al ras de caerse, la altura era enorme, estaban el en 3 piso, al caerse cualquiera moriría,

-joder…-murmuro la enfermera

Rainbowcerró la puerta y se puso en ella para que no entraran, pero estos malditos llegaron, y la mayoría gana, la fuerza de rainbow no iba a durar mucho

-TENEMOS QUE SALIR- grito rainbow- ¿QUE ES LO QUE TE DETIENE?

-UNA MALDITA NIÑA¡- rito la enfermera, mientras se puso a llorar, rainbow al fin comprendió el por qué, ella quería salvar a las dos, pero la niña…un ser que no ha vivido nada aun

-espero…espero estés segura de lo que haces- dijo rainbow mientras los enfermos estaban a punto con la puerta

-es…mi deber- dijo la enfermera

Rainbow se fue por la ventana, con lagrimas recorriéndole el rostro, no quería voltear, solo escuchaba como gritaban los infectados, ahora solo se ponía a pensar, si lo que hizo estaba correcto…

Applejack:

Applejack estaba dentro de una tienda, le gustaba estar sola ahora

"¿en dónde estará mi hermana y mi hermano? Sé que mi abuela fue mordida y tuvieron que llevarla al hospital, luego de 1 semana, decidieron darme un machete para matarla, la enfermedad ya había hecho su trabajo, no importaba si la desconectaban, por eso me dieron la opción de matarla, no quería, pero…tenía que hacerlo para acabar con su dolor, si no lo hacía, vendría un guardia real y la mataría, no me daban mas opción, fui a su recamara para hacerlo, pude verla una última vez, ya que no me dejaban visitarla en la semana por seguridad a no contraer el virus, granny Smith se estaba moviendo tratando de liberarse, yo solo lloraba porque en realidad era muy doloroso para mi, estaba sujeta a la cama para que no se levantara, era terrible, con lagrimas en los ojos…procedí a darle justo en la cabeza, se lo incruste y no se movió, había muerto instantáneamente, solo me puse a llorar, y me fui al pasillo a llorar por que no aceptaba lo que había hecho, pensaba en suicidarme, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo, y mucho menos aquí

-se que no comprendo tu dolor…pero por favor, no llores- me dijo una enfermera

Me calme un poco porque ya me estaba cansando de llorar, le vi a los ojos…y le pregunte

-¿todo s-saldra bien?- le dije, en esos momentos, quería simplemente que todo saliera bien

-ummm…no se decirte con certeza, cuando decimos que todo estará bien, suelen pasar cosas malas y maldices esa palabra, ¿verdad?- me empecé a reír ya que me pareció gracioso, pero a su vez era cierto, ya empezaba a dejar de llorar

-¿cómo te llamas?- le dije a la enfermera

-Nurse Red heart, ¿sabes? Desde que empezó todo esto, las cosa han cambiado mucho, y ni que decir de los periódicos, que se venden como si no hubiese mañana- "tal vez sea porque no hay mañana"

Era cierto, el periódico salía 3 veces al día para informar sobre algo, era sorprendente como se globalizo tan rápido, y solo con noticias de la enfermedad

-recuerdo…que había salido una noticia que decía que no debemos comer el pasto, sueno tonto, pero puede que hayan derramado sangre de infectados por cualquier parte, por eso se previno el comer pasto, suena tonto, no me imagino morirme de hambre…jeje

-¿Dónde surgió todo esto?- le pregunte, pero sabía que no daría respuesta, fue estúpido

-no lo sé, se dice que en canterlot, otros que nació del bosque everfree, no se sabe

De pronto, se escucho el grito de una pony que venía de afuera, supuse que la habían mordido, ambas la escuchamos

-eso fue horrible, veamos que paso ahora- dijo nurse, ya era algo normal, se habían registrado 7 infectados en 2 semanas en ponyville

Salimos del hospital, nadie nos siguió, nadie estaba afuera más que…

Una pareja de esposos por lo que se, supuse lo eran, había un infectado sin patas traseras, solo se movía con las delanteras, la dama escapaba a paso lento a dirección de la salida de ponyville, el otro tipo había sido mordido en el cuello, el cual lo dejo desangrando, iba a morir, tal vez estaba decidiendo, entre dejar a su ser querido, o largarse y salvarse ella, y decidió lo segundo

-joder…-dije

Fui directo hacia el infectado y le aplaste la cabeza como 2 veces, nurse se me acerco y vio el acto, como le había dejado, nos miramos, pero…no fue por mucho

Al que le habían mordido en el cuello se levanto y se me fue ante mí, me tumbo para el piso, solo la fuerza de mis cascos me salvaría ahora, pero…nurse le dio un patadon en la cara al infectado, este lo arrojo pero no lo mato, nurse se acerco y prosiguió a hacer lo que yo hice, le aplasto el cráneo, de 4 ya había muerto

Yo estaba un poco mal por haber matado a un pony que ni siquiera conocía, estaba algo mal

-pronto nos acostumbraremos- dijo nurse- vayamos por la señora, debe de estar asustada como cualquiera

Fuimos hacia la dirección, pero sorpresa, no estaba en aquella dirección, la recorrimos toda, estábamos cansadas, al cabo de unas 3 horas decidimos abandonarlo, regresamos al hospital, pero…, la encontramos en la entrada, era una infectada ahora, tenía un mordisco en la frente, no lo vimos

Pero lo que más nos sorprendió, fue cuando todo el personal del hospital tanto médicos como enfermos, estaban con el virus, salían de la puerta principal o de las ventanas, si estaban muy altas se tiraban y seguían con vida, todos estos infectados se acercaban lentamente

-APPLEJAAAAAACK¡- se escuchó a lejos, parecía rainbow, pero no estaba segura, mas preocupaba la horda que el grito,

-es una de mis amigas, vamos nurse- le dije

-no, hay…hay algo que tengo que hacer, no puedo ir…- me dijo nurse

-que estas dici…

-QUE NO PUEDO¡- grito nurse, mientras la horada ya había llegado a ellas, pero del hospital salían mas

Nurse camino hacia donde los enfermos, cuando applejack le piso la cola

-no iras a ningún lado- dijo la granjera en tono desafiante

-lo siento applejack…-dijo nurse

-CUIDADO¡- grito applejack porque atrás de nurse había un infectado

Pero nurse se movió rápidamente y lo tiro al suelo para darle un patadon en el estómago, lo suficiente para solo dejarla retorcerse, saco a su amiga de allí,noavanzoni 2 pasos y rainbow se encargó del infectado que le iba a morder a applejack, sin que nurse se diera cuenta, atrás de rainbow venia pinkie pie…o pinkamena ahora, ella saco a applejack del lomo de nurse y se le puso en el suyo, ambas se vieron, con enfado, pinkamena salió del lugar con su amiga

Solo ellas me contaron eso, nunca les pregunte lo demás, pinkie me dijo que rainbow entro en el hospital para acompañar a nurse por una cosa, dijo que no le preguntara a rainbow si la enfermera estaba viva o muerta

Rarity:

Ella estaba sentada al lado de un árbol, mirando el suelo

¿Dónde estará mi hermana? Como desearía que estuviese aquí y ahora, solo quiero estar con ella una vez más, si tan solo hubiese pasado más tiempo con ella, dejando al lado nuestros defectos y actitudes, solo para volver a abrazarnos y sentirla cerca de nuevo

Pero no, esto tuvo que pasar, estábamos ambas tranquilas durmiendo cuando…

CASA DE RARITY, 5 DIAS ANTES DE QUE LA ENFERMEDAD LLEGARA A PONYVILLE

-rarity… ¿Qué es eso?

Casi nunca pongo atención a lo que mi hermana dice, estaba haciendo un vestido como de costumbre, ella ya sabía de la plaga, pero no suponía que llegara a ponyville, tenía fe en eso

Yo por otro lado, solo la alentaba a aceptar que llegaría, pero era terca, decidi acercarme a la ventana donde estaba y ver lo que pasaba

Para mi sorpresa, era uno de esos monstruos con la enfermedad, sweetie belle estaba algo desconcertada, no pensó que la enfermedad llegaría tan rápido, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo puede esto afectar a los niños? Mayor aun…¿cómo afectara esto a la sociedad?

-eh… ¿hermana?

Sweetie belle…¿tendría el valor de matar si tuvieras que hacerlo?

-yo me encargo…solo ve a tu habitación y tapate los oídos

Lo mataría, y luego le diría a twilight para que se encargue de el, es la primera vez que matare, lo hago por seguridad, se que en un futuro será necesario, quiero al menos servir para algo, espero no me muerdan

Recuerdo que Salí afuera, no sin antes agarrar un cuchillo de la cocina, el infectado estaba al frente mío, este parecía estar buscando algo básico, comida, carne para alimentarse, la enfermedad volvía a los infectados omnívoros, los podías ver comiendo del césped, pero si te encontraban, no dudarían en hacerte su almuerzo

Fui aproximándome, el enfermo me vio, le veía su cara ensangrentada saliéndole sangre de la nariz, su cuerpo algo podrido o así parecía, y ojos algo muertos, estos tipo eran más resistentes, pero de un disparo en la cabeza estos morían

Yo tenía mi cuchillo, aquí en ecuestria es demasiado difícil tener armas de fuego, casi nadie ve a militares, pero mejor…me concentro en matar

El zombie se acerco hacia mi gimiendo por comida, Fácilmente le clave el cuchillo en la cabeza, y lo estuve apuñalandolo varias veces, era como dejar salir la psicopatía en esto

Lo deje en el piso, pero al darme la vuelta…

-e-esto es lo que haces?- dijo swettie

Fluttershy:

"todo es muerte y sobrevivencia, ahora ya nadie puede andar tranquilo sin que esas cosas vengan y te coman o contagien, parece ridículo…el ya no poder hacer nuevas amistades, todo aquel que no conozcamos es alguien peligroso y hasta debe ser eliminado, no sé donde quedo lo de antes, ya nadie es de fiar, y eso ya lo tengo claro, después de lo que me hicieron…"

-NO¡

Pinkamena que estaba afuera con ella, la escucho, applejack también, la cual salió de la tienda

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto pinkamena

-no…no es nada, es…es…-fluttershy se desmayo

Nadie sabe a qué se debió el desmayo de fluttershy, rainbow creía que era porque estaba embarazada, pinkamena dijo que por la realidad en la que estaba, pero twilight, que la examino, no dio una exacta probabilidad, no parecía embarazada, precia lo que había dicho rainbow, pero tampoco lo afirmaba

-llévenla a cama rápido, no la podemos dejar aquí- propuso rarity

-está bien- dijo pikamena

Pinkamena se sentía algo culpable al ver a su amiga, sabía que debio matar al tipo que la violo, no dejarlo ahí, pudo haber escapado, desde aquel momento, decidio proteger mas a fluttershy, se los dijo a todas en cuanto volvieron, desde aquel entonces, flutterhy no habla mucho, se ha vuelto más para sí misma, y lo peor de todo, no saben si está embarazada o no

EN EL TREN DE PONYVILLE…

Se encontraba un pequeño potro, del tamaño de las cutie mark crusaders, tenía una un trapo para taparse la boca, tenía puesta una capucha, solo la capucha, parecía que lo demás de la chompa la había perdido, esta capucha se sujetaba del nudo del trapo con el que se tapaba, estaba echado en un asiento de aquel tren, estaba con un spray al casco

-debo ponerlo…-dijo el pequeño

Salió del tren, pero primero reviso que no había contagiados…entonces… escribió en una de las paredes de la estación:

"**COMER, CAGAR, DORMIR…Y SOBREVIVIR"**


End file.
